


Friday Night

by newsiees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, lil mush mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiees/pseuds/newsiees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The star quartback is the reason the student section shines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know nothing about football. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been a Friday night.

Considered the heart of high school, the happenings on the evening of that certain day were transformative for the students who let it be. People had reason to love this night of the week. The start of the weekend, parties, sports games, you name it. There was something for everyone to love. 

Even so, nobody loved Friday nights more than Racetrack Higgins. 

This particular Friday, Race’s excitement was excessive and contagious. 

He had decked himself in his football jersey, his sport of the season, the moment he woke up and was out the door in school colors with a giant grin. The usual glum shade that usually covered the student body had no effect on him as he loped through the greasy hallways, high fiving friends and strangers alike. 

His best friend, Spot Conlon, received one of these enthusiastic interactions and a loud greeting.

“You gonna cheer me on tonight?” 

Spot tilted his chin up, defining superiority over the athlete. He may not be the star quarterback, fastest runner on the track team, or all-star pitcher, but he prided himself in his work as the leader of the student section.

“Might even get the whole school on board.” 

“Oh, Spot, you’d do that for me?” Race leaned against the spirited lockers, batting his eyes.

“What can I say? I’m dedicated to the job,” Spot said smiling, contrasting his grin with a roll of his eyes. 

“Right, right. Suuure,” Race laughed, pushing off the lockers and giving his buddy a nudge off the shoulder before bolting further down the hall. 

The two had a playful friendship, never shying away from contact and naturally leaning towards each other. Their tight-knit friend group tended to have this type of relationship with one another. Others took second glances, but most found the loving nature endearing. In a few years, it would all make sense anyways.

The day flew by with gusto and anticipation, as Race reminded everyone twice that this would be the game that the football team would finally win. 

The stadium lights were soon brightly shining and the stands filling with lively students. The sidelines were loud with cheers and marching band tunes, as the crowd became overcome with excitement. 

Spot was stationed at the front of his school’s bleachers, yelling at every kid to make sure there was a sufficient uproar once the event begun.

Minutes later, the announcer, a charismatic sophomore named Mush, began introducing the two teams.

With the call of their school mascot, Spot queued the students to bring encouragement to the anxious players. The team jogged out onto the field, thrilled by the reception. Race’s grin was shining as he winked at Spot, who only shrugged and turned back to the students to make sure they were all screaming for his best friend. 

The start of the game was rough. It always was.

Race’s incomparable skills and zeal only brought the team so far. The other team successfully killed most of the team’s spirit after the first half. Almost every player trudged away from the field with their hope drained.

Every player except one. 

Race believed in his team like no one else. Spot had known Race since forever and knew he had to do whatever he could to help. 

With unbeatable determination, Spot turned towards the student section, who had lost interest long before the actual players, and gave them a pep talk, unknowingly matching the one Race was giving elsewhere. 

As the lifeless team dragged themselves back onto the field, their dedicated fans erupted into loud cheers, whistles, and promising smiles. Faces were lifted and a certain quarterback beamed at his biggest supporter, who gave him a small nod and a proud thumbs up. 

The other team had no chance against their rekindled spirit. 

Race led his team onward successfully for over a quarter, using motivation and expertise to keep the players working hard. The crew of athletes pushed away the darkness of the autumn night and put themselves in the spotlight of the field’s glow. Hope had made its way into the hearts and minds of the previously defeated football team.

Their unified effort paid off and, with seconds left, they earned a tie.

Heartbeats raced across the community as the players set up for what would be the last play. With proper execution, either team could win. Edges of seats became homes and calloused hands shook in anticipation. In this moment, nothing mattered but a touchdown. 

Slow-motion movement captivated every eye and heartbeats pounded in every ear. Race had the ball. Feet hit the grass in a pattern, years of track paying off. Spot gripped the edge of the metal bleacher as some of his student section began standing in enthusiasm. A few more yards. Cold lungs became numb as the taste of happiness became within reach, so close. 

An intricately laced cleat confidently crossed the distinguished paint line and the brewing joy exploded over the student body. 

Race had won the game.

With a ‘whoop’ of cheer, he ran around the turf, any exhaustion or nerves dissolving. 

Spot was clapping and punching the air in success, along with his ecstatic peers, smiling up to his ears with no reputation on his mind. 

He caught Race’s eye as Race finished his midfield happy dance. The excited quarterback jumped up in the air and threw his arms out, rushing towards his best friend to celebrate the merited win. 

Spot was laughing at his friend’s immaculate happiness when Race reached him.

Race threw his arms around Spot and surprised them both by slamming his lips against Spot’s.

Some time later, they both realized what was happening and Race stepped back suddenly, stuttering apologies sloppily without meeting Spot’s eyes. 

“Race….” Spot groaned, the corner of his mouth lifting before grabbing Race on by the shoulder pads and smashing their lips together once again.

Expected by everyone except themselves, their connection after the football team’s first win was unforgettable.

After all, it had been a Friday night.


End file.
